


I’ve Been Thinking ‘Bout You Still

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Dele spends the night at Eric’s for the first time in their new relationship. Training the next day is more confusing then it should be.





	I’ve Been Thinking ‘Bout You Still

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Comments and kudos light my whole life and mean the entire world to me! Seriously they mean so much even just a one word comment makes all the difference! ❤️❤️❤️ Hope you enjoy x you can find me on tumblr by the same username!

The sound of a whistle caused Eric to whip his head up, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before he continued the training drill. 

He dribbled the ball between light touches of his feet and jogged to the corner of their square formation, passed the ball to Danny before he continued to jog the rest of the square to finish the drill. 

“Look alive Dier” Jan chirped and slapped his hand to the back of Eric’s head, making him flinch, frowning at his friend. 

“Yeah where have you been Eric, you in la la land?” Sonny laughed and ran a circle around Eric with a ball between his feet, poked a hand at Eric’s hip that made him flinch. 

“I’m just tired you lot, back off” Eric huffed, eyed off Son before he tried to sneak a foot across to snatch the ball from between his feet. He was unsuccessful and Son let out a loud laugh, winking at Eric as he kept possession of the ball. 

“Tired? Tired, Even I know what tired means Eric, you are glowing” Sonny teased, made the boys laugh, Trippier poked Eric’s stomach and raised his eyebrows at him.

“About time you got some Eric, been a while hasn't it?” He laughed and Eric was quick to catch him with an arm around his shoulders. He pulled the smaller boy into his body and rubbed his knuckles hard against the top of his head which made him squirm and grunt. 

“Oi don’t attack me cause I’m right about you having a drought man” Trippier managed to choke as he tried to work his way out of Eric’s hold, slapped at his forearm and even tried to kick back at his shins. 

“Don’t know what you think you’re on about Trips mate, I'll have you know I’m well satisfied, got no problems with that” Eric huffed before he let Trippier go. Eric grunted when he felt a weight on his back, hearing Winksy’s bright laugh in his ear. 

“Are you trying to say there’s someone new on the scene? Please tell us the sordid details Dier, surprised an old man like you can still pick up” Eric scoffed and tried to wrangle the smaller man off his back, Trips, Sonny and Jan’s laughter making Eric break and finally laugh to himself, eyes scrunched up at the corners.

Eric looked up as he swung to the left, his hand gripped at Winksy’s left thigh trying to dislodge with him a swift movement and a pull of his thigh, and caught Dele’s eye across the pitch. From the few meters away, Eric could still see the look of concern on his face, the crinkle of his brow, the worry in his eyes, the slight downward turn of his lips. Even the way his fingers were playing nervously with the ends of his sleeves. 

It made Eric pause, and Harry laughed and slapped the side of his head which caused Eric to flinch but keep his eyes on Dele nonetheless, unable to help but stare a bit. Despite the look on Dele’s face, Eric couldn’t help but think of last night, making him stumble as he followed after the other lads to begin the next drill. 

His eyes stayed on Dele for as long as he could, the man already having looked away, but Eric shamelessly let his eyes linger that bit longer until he had to focus on the group exercise but his mind still raced as he focused his gaze on the pitch. 

Last had been- God last night had been something else entirely. 

Eric felt a heat clench tight the low of his stomach and he had to press a hand to his stomach, like he could trap the feeling in, before it fluttered out and took over him entirely. As Eric thought of last night he felt dizzy with the memory and tried to focus on passing the ball in a circle, battling with the visuals that took over his mind every time he blinked. 

Last night had been the first night Dele had stayed over. 

Well, that wasn’t really correct, Dele had slept over at Eric’s numerous times, on the couch, in the guest room, even once in Eric’s bed, but Dele had never stayed over stayed over. 

They’d been- a thing, Eric isn’t quite too sure what to call it, but they’d been exclusive- together, (maybe that was a good word to use, they were together) for around a month now, and last night after their weekly date Eric had finally asked Dele to stay. 

It’s not like Eric even needed to ask really, they had been building up to this since the first date. Each time they kissed, they touched, it got harder and harder to pull away, to stop touching, to watch Dele walk away from him, say goodnight with one last kiss. 

Last night had been like most date nights, they’d ended up back at Eric’s home. While they usually went out to do something, like dinner, a movie, laser tag even, mini golf amongst other things (which they love having fun with each other) they always craved time alone. 

When they were out in public they couldn’t touch or kiss or be affectionate, so to be at home where they could just be with each other and not have to think about anything else- it was hard to beat that. 

Yesterday they hadn’t even been bothered to go out really, Eric had been desperate to see Dele from when he woke up, They hadn’t seen each other in four days, a gap in training sessions and meetings and family commitments had caused them to be seperate longer than they were used to during the season. 

The idea of going out to a movie or restaurant, having to keep a mind of how he was touching or looking at Dele was a nightmare. So while he’d been tempted to just ask him over to watch a movie and chill out, he didn’t want to cheat out of a proper date night with Dele. As silly as it was, he wanted to impress Dele still, make him feel as special as he was to Eric. 

Eric had decided to do a picnic, ducked down to the grocer near his place to stock up on some sourdough, fresh salad and lunch meat from the deli section along with popcorn and some chocolate mousse for dessert. He’d made them a large sandwich each, stacked full with the salad, meat, cheese with light spicy mayonnaise and piled them in to a reusable shopping bag with the rest of the snacks.

They’d gone to a small park only a short drive from his, thankfully empty on a Tuesday afternoon during the school term, the pair had been able to tuck away together under a tree, set up with a picnic rug and all.

Dele had teased him endlessly when Eric had laid out the rug, asking him if he was on a date with a grandma. However Eric had spotted the way he flushed when he unpacked all the food, how he’d taken a quick photo when he thought Eric was looking the other way.

How he had kissed Eric between spoonfuls of chocolate mousse, a hand tangled in the front of his shirt, only pulling back when Eric reached up to feed him another spoonful of chocolate, had been enough for Eric to know he’d made the right choice. 

When they had finally gotten home, they both already knew Dele wasn’t going home, not with the way Dele had a hand up the back of Eric’s shirt, fingers petting the skin, Eric’s hand anchored at the back of Dele’s neck, thumb rubbing at his hairline slowly. 

Eric shivered on the pitch as a shout of his name switched him back into focus, blinking quickly as he realised it was his turn to go in the middle as his pass had been intercepted by Toby. 

“Jesus Dier how good was she you are in a different world this morning, aren't you” He laughed as they switched positions, Eric flushed and grasped the back of his neck, looked down at the pitch as a few of the boys laughed. 

When the drill was finally done, Eric went for his bottle of water, caught Dele’s eye as he picked it up to take a sip, giving him a small smirk. Eric began to properly worry when Dele barely smiled back, going for his water before he wandered off further down the grass. 

Eric worried then if last night hadn’t been as perfect as he thought it had been, if maybe Dele wasn’t running on the high Dele had been all morning. As far as he remembered, there had been no complaints anywhere from the first time on the kitchen counter, or the third in the shower.

God even in the early hours of this morning, just before the sun rose, the fourth round, tangled close in bed, spooned together as Eric moved inside Dele. Their hands had been held tight, whispering soft sweet words until the heat between them reached a peak. Eric had left a bite mark on Dele’s shoulder as he came, one that he knew would still be there now with how deeply he’d pressed his teeth in, sensitive as he fell apart. 

Eric placed the water back in its spot, looked at the deep nail grooves in his wrist, faintly red, smirking as he remembered the sob the man had let out when he’d gripped at him like that.

He was sure, so sure that last night had been perfect, that the timing had been right, that Dele had wanted it as much as he had, but now Dele was being off with him, which was the last thing he’d expected.

Maybe this morning then? When they’d finally crawled out of bed, forcing themselves to since they couldn’t be late for training, Dele had given him a soft kiss and told him he’d see him later, still half asleep as he stumbled out of the home. 

Everything was all so new still, between him and Dele and they weren’t ready to share it with the boys, not just yet, not when it was all so new and good, something they couldn’t get enough of. They weren’t ready yet to have to deal with other people’s opinions, to figure out how to act at training, not just yet.

So Dele had happily headed home, knowing it was best not show up in seperate cards to avoid any potential suspicion. But maybe Dele hadn’t felt okay about leaving after the night they had together, maybe Eric should have just insisted they go together and they it would be fine. 

Eric was buzzing with nervous energy by the end of practice, desperate to get Dele alone, to figure out why he looked so lost, to make sure he hadn’t somehow ruined the best thing just as it was getting somewhere serious,

Thankfully Eric was able to catch Dele by his wrist as they left the pitch, ignored his sound of confusion, walked him over to and empty physio room, pulled him in and locked the door behind them. 

Eric tangled his hand with Dele’s properly and gave it a squeeze, licked his lips before he spoke. “Did I do something wrong? Last night- last night was everything to me, it meant the world I- I hope you know that’ Eric confessed earnestly, bit at his bottom lip as he worried at the reply. 

“What?” Dele asked, confused as he looked at Eric with a softly puzzled gaze. 

“I just - I don’t know, you um, you seemed kinda off during training I don’t know I thought maybe you um, regretted it maybe” he shrugged, doubting himself as he pulled Dele a bit closer, a hand on his lower back. 

Dele let out a small laugh and reached up to cup Eric’s cheek, thumb rubbing at the high point of his cheek bone. With a small smile on his lips as he leant up and gave Eric a small kiss, pressing a second one to his cheek before he pulled back 

“I don’t regret it, not even for a second, Eric” he mumbled sincerely, leaned in for another kiss before he spoke again. “I probably looked like that because I can’t stop thinking about it, I mean that and we both slept for like four hours because I couldn't keep my hands off you ” he confessed, cheeks hot as he looked down at his feet. 

“I mean- I kept spacing out and thinking about you, I just wanted to touch that stupid bite you left on my shoulder, was wondering if I left marks on your back with my nails- I wasn’t regretting it I was wondering how I got so lucky” Dele confessed before he picked his gaze up to Eric once more. 

“Last night was…” Dele trailed off with a shake of his head.

“Perfect” Eric added before he pulled Dele in for three more soft, wet kisses, fingers pet as his cheeks as he cradled him close. 

“Yeah” Dele agreed breathily, melted in closer to Eric with a soft smile, wishing they were back in bed so he could show him just how much he appreciated last night.


End file.
